Rutania
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Rutania is a country along the western coast of Artania, located south of Aloria, west of Dundorf and Ikradon, northwest of Luthori, and north of Beluzia. With a population of 99,774,856, it is the twelfth most populous nation on Artania, and the twenty-fourth most populous on Terra, as well as the fortieth largest nation by area. Although during its history it has had brief conflicts with neighbors and the short periods of time where fascism has been established, the country has for most of its 1,000 year history been a modern market based republican democracy. Its economy is well known for it banking and high tech manufacturing, for financial services and engineering, and is world renowned for its alcoholic beverage industry. Its military might is strong, with a highly trained professional army and high-tech weaponery. In 2883, Rutania became an empire when it purchased the Carina Neck and again in 3169 with the purchase of New Englia. =History= Rutania is a nation of great history and tradition which has given it a significant influence throughout Terra greater than its size would suggest. Rutania is the headquarters of the two biggest party organisations in Terra, the World Capitalist Alliance, and the International Human Rights Movement. Rutania was created as the Federated States of Rutania in 2030, and for the first two centuries of its history Rutania, which subsequently became a Commonwealth, exerted great influence on Terra and was a beacon of international co-operation, trade, and prosperity. Throughout this period Rutania was a republican democracy electing a President who was variously styled with a Parliament or Assemby elected by popular suffrage on a proportional representation basis. Rutania was one of several countries to grant temporary asylum to Sir James Chisem in 2038 during his exile from Dorvik. In the mid 2360s, Rutania (then known as Rütanen Reich) invaded Dundorf and briefly unseated the Communist government there. The invasion was a catalyst to the 2nd Dundorfian Civil War. This war nearly pulled in several countries, including the Free Republic of Kirlawa. In 2370, Rutania accused Radio Free Dorvik of broadcasting illegally into Rutania. When the Dorvish government refused to shut down RFD, Rutania bombed RFD's headquarters in Fairfax. This sparked a proxy war between the two nations. In September, Rutania bombed Dorvik with Hydrogen Cyanide crystals. Soon, Selucia joined Dorvik and Solentia joined Rutania in the war. There was also a conflict with Kundrati. In 2395, a Commonwealth of Rutania was re-established, and the Monarchy transformed into Federal Republic, as the Rutanian Social Democratic Party - Democratic Front returned to country. Fascism was abolished, and the new Government introduced democracy. New flag was introduced, from this to this. Also, all remnants of Kaiser regime were removed. In 2877, Prime Minister Noel Wright Parker (LDP) and newly elected Head of State, Jack English (DPR) proposed an amendment to the constitution, removing the Office of President and replacing it with the Office of Prime Minister, elected by popular vote. Jack English became the new Prime Minister. The Senate was renamed as the Parliament. In 2958 the Commonwealth of Rutania was declared a hereditary monarchy lead by the monarchs belonging to the House of Vandermark. The monarchy lasted until it was abolished by Partidul Socialist Juclandia in the 3030s. The Republic of Rutania was declared by the Democratic Reform Party in the 3060s. It remained that way until the restoration of the Freedom Party of Rutania that was founded in 2064 and which brought back the Commonwealth, the traditional flag, motto, and city names. =Geography= Located on the west coast of Artania, Rutania is bordered by Aloria to the north, Dundorf and Ikradon to the east, Luthori to the southeast and Beluzia to the south. To the west of Rutania lies the Verranderlijke Ocean. The geographic landscape of Rutania is highly diverse. The northern regions of Bozarland and Kragusrov, as well as the northern half of Ardinia, are flatlands, and are the agricultural heartland of the country. South of the Ode River, the land is mostly dominated my mountainous terrain, covering the southern half of Ardinia, along with most of Khodor and Delvar. Climate =Politics and Government= The Commonwealth of Rutania is a republican democracy with an elected Head of State styled the President. The politics of Rutania takes place in the framework of a parliamentary democracy based on federal division of powers, consisting the five Provinces: Ardinia, Bozarland, Delvar, Kragusrov and Khodor. The sixth Province of the Commonwealth having a special status is Rutanian East Dovani. The administrative issues of the Commonwealth are regulated by the Act Establishing Rutanian Provincial Authority, which establishes broad devolution. There are three branches of government: the legislative, the executive and the judiciary. The legislative power is exercised by the Parliament, the only body which can elaborate the laws of Rutania. The executive power is vested in the Chancellor and the Cabinet, with the authority of Parliament. The judicial power is completely independent from the other two branches. The Parliament of the Commonwealth is the sole sovereign legislator of the realm. It has the monopoly over legislating the laws of the land and modifying the constitution. The Parliament also has sole authority over approving budget and taxation after the proposal of the cabinet. The Rutanian Parliament has 599 seats for many reasons, one being adequate representation of the people, the other being that the number gives easy majority calculations, 300 for a simple majority, 400 votes required for a constitutional amendment. see also: List of Heads of State of Rutania Political Parties =Administrative Divisions= Provinces and Territories =Foreign Relations and Military= =Economy= Rutania has a mainly post-industrial economy with a large highly-skilled technology sector as well as skills and many natural resources. Timber is especially common and is one of the nation's largest exports with paper products and furniture also occupying large portions of the economy. Fishing is common along the nation's western coast, and is aided by little government interference in regard to licensing. Grain can be found in abundance along Rutania's northern lowlands, with most of the timber being located in the hills and mountains that occupy the southern half of the nation. As a result of this abundance of grain Rutania has been blessed with a large brewing and distilling industry that can trace its history back more than 2 millenia. Services, transport, finance, tourism and music/culture occupy large swaths of the Rutanian economy as well. Port Nelson is one of the financial capitals of Artania, and Winthrop has one of the best music scenes on the planet. A large rail and public transport industry has developed due to the nation's unfortunate lacking of metals to make cars. As a result, automobiles are a large import, with metal and fossil fuels being rare as well. The economy has prospered over the course of several centuries as result of the liberal policies of the various capitalist and libertarian parties over the centuries. A large amount of capital has accrued in Rutania, and the Ruta is one of the best trading currencies on exchange due to its stability and worth. Since the centrist movement of the Rutanian government, the IT sector of the economy has prospered, as well as the manufacturing sector. With the government reformed to include various parties with diverse ideologies, the Rutanian economy is maintaining its strong economy. =Demography= Ethnic Groups The primary ethnic group of Rutania are Rutanians, which count for 88% of Rutania's population. There are also a huge community of Asiatic-Rutanians who natively speak Japanese when they came to Rutania but whom's descendants speak English. Languages The Official language of Rutania is English, almost 98% of the population speaks english as a first language. Religion Rutanian Law guarantees freedom of religion. The Rutanian government does not intervene with religion in the country and religions are free to operate. Rutania is largely secular in nature with the majority of the population stating in census forms that they hold no religious affiliations, Rutania is one of Terra's few majority atheist nations. However of the religions, Christianity is the most prevalent and Rutania also has a significant Jewish minority. Comparatively there are few very followers of Islam and only the major cities will have a Mosque. In addition to these religions, there are some unusual belief systems have arisen in the more remote areas of the country. The brewers and publicans of Delvar fostered the spread of a unique religion, the Church of Drunken Fighting. In this religion, also known as Alcoholism, beer and liquor flow freely and the main purpose is to legalise alcohol. This religion prospered in the 21st - 24th century, but had relatively few adherents by the 25th. By the 2440's, only a few cultural remnants of the former Church remained, such as the monastic garb worn by bartenders, and the gilded signs above pub doors proclaiming each one to be a "Temple of Holy Brew". In the 2430's, a new philosophical movement called Neo-Epicureanism arose in the mountainous regions of Kragusrov. This belief system was derived from the teachings of the ancient sage Epicurus, who preached that the greatest good in life is pleasure, and that pleasure is best achieved through moderation. Although its number of followers remains rather small, it continues to produce a number of dedicated politicians who espouse and promote its beliefs throughout Rutania. Confucianism and Taoism are the main religions among the Asiatic-Rutanians. The Confucian League of Rutania uses a mix of Neo-Confucian and Platonian philosophy as a basis for their platform. The Neo-Confucian faith is the most numerous in Delvar. Throughout the 2800's the Liberal Democratic Party, People's Party of Rutania and Democratic Party of Rutania aggressively challenged the religious overtones of Rutania's laws. In 2825, Senator Manson (LDP) attempted to prohibit Charter Schools which resulted in protests on the Senate Square. The Religious Schools Act 2860 banned religous schools and the DPR reforms of 2876 banned religions from promoting themselves or advertising in any form. These laws were overturned by the RRC as the leftist coalition of the LDP and DPR faded into history. After the establishment of the monarchy, King Augustan I of Rutania sought to promote religion in the nation, especially the Church of Rutania. The Church experienced a steady, if slow, rate of growth during the monarchy phase and became the 'de facto' religion of the largely secular nation. However since the return of the republic, and now Commonwealth, the Church of Rutania was disbanded on the basis of its state intervention and a secular society is once again emerging. =Culture= =Infrastructure & Transportation= Infrastructure Transportation Foreign Treaties The Commonwealth of Rutania is a party to the following international agreements: |} Military Main article: Military of Rutania The Rutanian armed forces are divided into four branches *Rutanian Army *Rutanian Navy *Rutanian Air Force *Rutanian Military Intelligence Nuclear capabilites The Commonwealth of Rutania has long been a nuclear power. In 2818 the Senate established the Nuclear Weapon Supervisory Committee, which manages and supervises the production and usage of the nuclear weaponry in the possession of Rutania. According to the first report of the NWSC , Rutania posesses the following instruments: * 5 TNB0765 Medium Yield Nuclear Bomb, 500 kt; * Production rights and schematics of the TNB0765; * 12 SNW0167 Low Yield Nuclear Warhead, 100 kt; * Production rights and schematics of the SNW0167; * 1 LSMS-743 Imperator V - ICBM system, can carry up to 12 warheads at 15,000 mph for 8,000 miles; * Production rights and schematics of the LSMS-743; From 2840 the Commonwealth possesses: * 1 more LSMS-743 Imperator V - ICBM system AND * 10 more SNW0167 Low Yield Nuclear Warhead, 100 kt Gallery Image:Rutaniabaseriversgt0.jpg|Rutania Political Map Image:nation6.png|Regional Commonwealths of Rutania Image:GoldenDragon.gif|the Old National Flag of Rutania Image:RutanianEastPic1.jpg|Rutanian East Dovani Image:dragon.jpg|National Flag of Rutania